


days and months and years

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Of course I will. I promise right?”“I’ll be wait in here for days and months and years.”





	days and months and years

**Author's Note:**

> To bittersweetwhimsy,
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for your late fanfic. I hope you don't mind and forgive me for being late. Also, this is 'can' be not so good fanfic but I hope that you'll enjoy it until the end of the story
> 
> From your secret santa ^-^.

His body is numb. It’s ice-freezing, his lips were almost completely dry. He tried to warm himself by wrap his hands together and blow some hot air that came up from his mouth. However, it was futile from him. His body can’t take all cold in deserted winter on nowhere. His clothes are now full on snow, making him slower at walking with his travel backpack.

 

He let out a cold sigh, still continue walking slowly. He’s hoping for some abandoned shack or somewhere to stay from cold winter air. He keep walking further at unknown path, praying for some good luck.

 

The storm was getting heavier than usual, he became to worried. “Agh, come on.” He groaned, still keep walking but more slower because of strong air preventing him to walk. At several hours of stepping on thick snow, his small body can’t take it anymore. His eyelids is heavy, his legs are like thin branches, and his breathing is slow as snail. As matter at time, his body is falling into the snow, too weak to stand up properly. He removed his backpack and rolls his body to laying down comfortably despite cold air hitting his face skin. 

 

His knees are now bleeding because he was hitting some sharp stone when falling down. Great now, he’s gonna die soon. Before his eyelids shutted down, a bright light approaches to his helpless body. “Oh my! Are you okay?!” “Hello!!”

 

He asleep and never awake again…. is he _thought_ that will happen to him.

 

As he was wide awake, he seen no snow ,but four warm wooden walls and medium sized drawer, plain table, and chair for interior. It hurts when he was trying to move his legs so, he stays laying down on pale pillow and blanket. In two minutes later, a tall figure enters the room and looked at him.

 

“Thank god you’re okay.” He said as he entered with a tray of two cups beverages. “Coffee or Hot chocolate?”

 

He paused for a second and said coffee to the stranger. Maybe it’s a same guy as someone with light fire lamp. He drank a coffee, warming his body from coldness. “So, are you lost your way to home kid?” the stranger asks, kind of hurts his feeling.

 

“I’m not a kid. I’m twenty-two. And no, I have home.” Jihoon said, little offended.

 

The stranger looked at him, shocked then embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry. I thought you were a lost kid.” He stuttered and Jihoon sighed, drinking his coffee. “Then where are you live. I can help you for support your legs.” the stranger questioned.

 

“Thanks for the offer but…. my home is very far away from here and I don’t think you’re strong enough to carry me.” Jihoon said and the stranger whined a little, letting out “eeh” words sadly. “Why not? My body can carry anything you know? Your body of yours is just another sack of flour.”

 

Even though Jihoon don’t want to admit it ,but the stranger was right. His body is smaller than the stranger’s and it will a piece of cake to carry him with no effort. However, he shakes his head, telling him to not to. “I live at South side. Are you sure still want to carry me there?”

 

As Jihoon told him, he apologizes and calms down by drinking his hot chocolate. So many questions to ask, the stranger drags the chair from table and sat down besides Jihoon. “So, why are you ended up here? Are you looking for your family?” the stranger asks, curious about Jihoon like he’s alien creature from another planet. 

 

Jihoon hesitant for moment ,but he talks his purpose why’s he here. “I’m on the journey, looking something new. I was outlaw and now traveler to new land for me.”

 

The stranger is keeping his gaze full of curiosity , ,but no frightened. People intended to avoid him but yet trying to find him, not in friendly way rather confident and mocking way. Those people think that he’s easy to get like small cat. However, his life was in danger when staying at his homeland and running away from it, looking for peace and harmony. “So, are you have to run again?”

 

“Well...yeah since I’m now traveler and looking for peace country and without any bounty hunters chasing me.” Jihoon said and the stranger looks at him, worried. “But… if you don’t remember…. you were hurt and… I think you need rest from running.” 

 

Again, he was right. In his condition, he can’t run fast if there’s bounty hunters find him in winter and ended up in jail even he tried to shoot them all. “You can stay here if you want until your wounds are heal completely.” he offers and Jihoon stares at him, not in grateful way but concerned. 

 

“Are you okay with it? I’m can be unwelcomed if your neighbor know about me.” Jihoon said but the stranger didn’t buy it. “It will okay. Just don’t say your real name and nobody will report you to sheriff.” He assures then one question hits him in his head. “By the way, what’s your name, mr? I’m Wen Junhui. You can me Jun or Junhui.”

 

“Jihoon.” His voice numbled lowly, still have little doubt on the stranger. He can possibly save him because he’s worth of money. Junhui smiles at him and placing empty glasses on the tray, taking away as he exits the room.

 

Guess he will be here for several days ahead.

________

 

Living here was not as bad as he thought will be. Junhui’s neighbors wasn’t cold and disturbed to him rather kind and warm. One of Junhui’s neighbor,Jeonghan always gave them some extra warm food and sweets. He didn’t tell them he loves any sweets from Jeonghan but his happy face already told them. As his knees are almost healed up, Jihoon tries to help Junhui much as possible for exchanges. Before he’ll gone for another journey, Junhui gave him a job is picking some sacks to some place. The place is quite small and has vintage vibes. It was written ‘Orange Choux’ at top of the place.

 

“What’s this place?” Jihoon numbled, impressed. Junhui looked at his face and giggled. “Welcome.” He unlocked the place then opens the door dramatically. “To my bakery shop, Orange Choux.”

 

Jihoon paused, feeling cringe crawling on his back. “What’s that all about?” Junhui laughs and thinking that’s an amazing entrance that he ever show off to people. “ Come on, Woozi. Grab all of sacks into the kitchen. I’ll turn on the lights.” 

 

Junhui entered the shop, leaving Jihoon with full of sacks cart. Junhui started using those nickname to tease him from the time he was panic when Jeonghan asking his name.  He let out a sigh and begins to lift a sack one by one to the kitchen. It was heavy indeed but he manages to replacing all sacks with his energy. He’s sweating now, it’s pleasantly warm at inside the store. He sees all of the display racks are empty and clean. He must be good at cleaning this place before it was close for winter. 

 

Suddenly, the lights was turning bright yellow and Jihoon can see the inside store clearly. It’s full of bright colors, fun looking furniture, and fake yet lively plants. “Do you like my store?” Junhui appears at behind Jihoon. 

 

“I love it. It’s so cool.” His eyes were beaming, looking everything very well. Junhui can’t helped but smiles at the little beaming man. “Come to the kitchen. I’d like to try some new recipe for tomorrow. I need to mastered this pastries to sell it on tomorrow.”

 

Jihoon nodded and follows him to the kitchen. Junhui is placing out some papers that written by pencil and drawings of pastries. “Can you grab some apples, lemons, butters, and raisins?” Junhui orders him and he did what Junhui said. Jihoon grabs some fruits and sticks of butter and placing it on the kitchen station. 

 

After twenty minutes, Jihoon did nothing but looking Junhui’s hands doing all works. His hands is skilled, it was like he’s watching some dancer in stages. It was addicting and relaxing in his eyes. When it’s all done, Junhui wears kittens pattern mitten to take out pastries from oven. “Please taste it and give your opinion.”

 

“Why’d I have to become the judge?” Jihoon said, fixing his sitting postures. “Well… If I’m the one who taste it, it will not the same as other people. Also, you’re looking at him very serious when I was baking.” Jihoon looked away from him, he blushed embarrassingly. “okay then… where should I start?”

 

Junhui smiles excitedly as he picks one of batches and holding out a pastry to Jihoon. “Say ahh.” Jihoon angrily tried to taking out from Junhui’s hand ,but Junhui quickly pulls out a pastry. “Come on. Ahh.” he gave up as he opened his mouth wide then bites a batch. 

 

“So… how was it?” 

 

Jihoon still chews the pastry and hummed happily. “It’z deliziouws.” He mumbled, his mouth was still full and chewing the food. Junhui was happy to hear Jihoon’s reply even it was unclear. “I’m glad if you like it.” He smiles lazily, still seeing Jihoon finish his food. 

 

The clever idea hits at Junhui’s mind. “Woozi! Look there!” Junhui said and pointing at besides him. As Jihoon looked at where Junhui pointed at, he felt strong rubs from Junhui’s hand on his cheek and he smelled like strawberry paste. “You freaks! Come back here.” he runned, chasing the tall guy who gave him pastry paste on his face. Junhui were laughing, enjoying watching Jihoon like little puppy chasing him. 

 

Jihoon became more tired as he moved more slower and grabs nearest cabinet to support. Junhui was still on play mode but Jihoon knew how to avenge. “Ouch.” He hissed quietly but Junhui noticed something from him.  

 

“Are you okay?” Junhui said, looking him uneasy. “Oh shit. Your knees! Is it okay?” He walked closer towards Jihoon to checking on him. Now. He slapped him with whipped cream on his face. “Now I’m not alone! Take that!” 

 

Junhui let a relieved sigh. “Yeah… yeah… you got me.” He laughed softly and see the kitchen is now dirty. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and clean strawberry paste on Jihoon’s face. It felt weird when their faces were close, Jihoon can see Junhui’s black orbs eyes very close. “There! It’s now clean.” he said after a heartbeat of Jihoon’s

 

God, he’s annoyingly handsome. Too bad, this was the ‘last’ that they seen each other.

________

 

“Are you really have to go?” Junhui whined at Jihoon and Jihoon looked at him pitifully.

 

“I… I have to. This country is now my enemy. I can’t stand longer than this.” He said then he patted his head. “I’ll try to come here if I have time. Okay?” 

 

As Jihoon said a word, Junhui wrapped his hands around Jihoon’s waist and taking him closer to his chest. Their face were so close to each other, Jihoon thought that Junhui will kissed him. However, he didn’t rather his nose was touching to his and shaking his head gently. “Promise?”

 

Jihoon let his breath and said “promise” to him. After Junhui stopped hugging him, Jihoon lifted his backpack and placing it on his back. “I thought you gonna kiss me on lips.”

 

Junhui shocked his head then smirked teasefully. “Aww… little Woozi wants some kiss.” Jihoon’s cheek became hot and pink and trying to hide it with his fur hoodie hat. “Come here, Zi.” Junhui quickly cupped Jihoon’s hand with his both hands and brought him closer into a kiss. It was quick but Jihoon can feel Junhui’s warmth. 

 

They parted from a kiss, leaving Jihoon speechless and red. It was his first kiss and he didn’t regret one bit. “Can you bring me souvenir when you come back?” he whispered into Jihoon’s ear and Jihoon let a giggle.

 

“Of course I will. I promise right?” Jihoon said as they were separated from each other. “Well… see you again i suppose.”

 

“I’ll be wait in here for days and months and years.” Junhui said as Jihoon walked away to his journey path.

 

“You better prepare me some food when I come back.”

 

“ _I will_.”


End file.
